When in Vegas
by Very Distracting
Summary: From episode 6.20 - Three of a Kind. What happened to Scully when she got drugged and left to wander Vegas alone. (first attempt at fanfic)
This is my first time writing fan fiction. I've been watching X-files lately and got bored so decided to write.

Disclaimer - I do not claim any right to the characters of The X-Files.

2.34am. It was just like Mulder to call her at some ungodly hour telling her to get on a plane to meet him. It was her fault though. If she started saying no to his unreasonable requests then he wouldn't keep calling. But she couldn't say no. Not to him. It had been that way for years. Either one of them would drop anything to be there when the other asked. But Mulder also had a tendency to leave for long periods of time and not tell her where he was going, or how to contact him. There was a double standard there. She tried not to dwell on it.

She stared into the light and debated whether she should just turned it off and go back to sleep. Sighing, she pushed herself out of the warm cocoon of blankets and got dressed. She didn't need to pack, she always had a bag prepared for these last minute departures. Grabbing it from the closet, she picked up her keys from the kitchen counter and left through the front door, calling the airline on the way out.

Vegas had never been her favourite place. It wasn't the gambling, the alcohol, or the drugs; it was the way everything got swept under the rug. 'What happens in Vegas' as they say.

By the time she made it to the hotel it was after 10. All she wanted to do was check into her room, find Mulder, shoot him, and then go back to her room and sleep. These late nights/early mornings were becoming far too frequent for her liking. She'd tried calling Mulder a few times since getting off the plane but he hadn't answered. She knew better than to worry though as he had a habit of letting his phone run out of battery.

'Dana Scully. I called earlier' she announced to the attractive woman behind the front desk. Everyone working in Vegas was attractive. It was part of the appeal. 'Can you tell me what room Fox Mulder is staying in.'

The woman handed her a key card with a room number written on it and checked her computer, 'I'm sorry but there is no one by that name staying here.'

Scully thanked her and handed her bags to the bellboy. Mulder had probably used a fake name but it was a little annoying that she now had no way to contact him. As she turned to follow her luggage she caught sight of the Lone Gunmen on the other side of the lobby. Instructing the boy to leave her things in her room, she went over to the three conspiracists.

'So what's so important that I had to fly out and meet you? And where's Mulder?'

All three of them looked startled by her appearance and then stammered a reply; 'He's busy. Investigating!' Langly stuttered.

'Where? And what?' She didn't have the patience for this today.

They looked sheepish, but they always looked uncomfortable when they were out of their lair. 'He is in the desert but he'll be back in a few hours.' Frohike explained. 'He said you should work with us till he gets back. We'll fill you in upstairs where it's more secure.' Used to their oddities, she new better than to argue and just followed behind.

Somehow two hours later she was in the morgue with Langly cutting into their friend who supposedly jumped in front of a bus. The Gunmen believed this had something to do with the Department of Defense conference going on in the hotel. Some kind of hallucinogenic or mind control used to make the man kill himself. Or so they thought. Being a medical doctor and a scientist, she needed hard evidence to convince her of anything so far fetched.

'12.41pm, October 26th, 1998. Dana Scully performing autopsy on patient Jimmy Bond age 32.' Langly took off quickly to the other room, looking like he would be sick. Scully did the preliminary exam and cataloged her findings. When she got to his hairline, she noticed a small puncture just behind his ear. It was curious. Maybe the Gunmen weren't so far off with their theories of murder. She couldn't be sure though, she'd have to get a tox screen before she could confirm.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. Turning she found a large, dark figure standing mere inches from her. She went to grab for her gun on instinct, then remembered it was still in her bag. But it was too late anyway. The figure grabbed her, pulled her close and muffled her scream. There was a sharp pain at her neck and then everything started to get blurred. Feeling weak, her legs gave way as the man let go of her. The last thing she saw was the man walking to the door, then everything went dark.

Scully didn't know why she woke up on the floor, but she felt amazing. Everything was a buzz. Her body felt warm all over. For some reason Langly was leaning over her. It was cute that he seemed concerned. Actually, from this angle, he himself was cute. It was a wonder she'd never thought that before because it was so obvious now.

'Are you okay, Dana?' Langley helped her up. That was so nice of him, she thought.

'I'm fine, cutie.' He looked surprised but brushed it off.

'Are you finished here? Did you find anything?' He asked looking at a body on the table.

She didn't know who it was but it was kind of gross. She didn't want to look at it anymore. 'Yup. All done.'

'So what did you find?'

Remembering vaguely why they were here, 'In medical speak?' She made a beeping sound like a horn and then clapped suddenly to indicate impact. 'He got hit by a bus!'

Scully tried to push the metal bed to the holes in the wall. She couldn't quite remember what they were called. The holes in the walls where dead people go….oh well. No one was questioning her terminology. Especially as it was only being said in her head. She laughed. Somehow that was funny to her.

'What are you doing, Agent Scully? Are you sure you're okay?'

She looked at Langly and smiled. 'I told you, I feel great! But why won't this move?' She inquired, still trying to push against the bed.

Langley looked at her confused, 'It's not on wheels.'

He helped her put the body away and left her to get changed, going to tell the others of her findings. For some reason she found it a lot harder to get dressed than usual. Buttons were too confusing. She decided to leave the top two undone, rather than struggling any longer. Going back to the hotel, she realised she was famished. But luckily, this was Vegas, and she remembered reading in the hotel guide that there was a free buffet in the casino.

Why had she hated Vegas? Vegas was the best. Free food, pretty lights, multitudes of attractive men...several of whom had deigned to buy her drinks. Everyone was being so nice. She might even decide to move here. What did DC have; White buildings, statues, and rules?

One of her suitors was handing her another drink. She took it and he moved into sit beside her. A hand move up her calf as she knocked back the glass. She liked where the hand was moving. If anything, she wished it would move higher, faster.

For years she had been aching for the one man she had fallen for. Her best friend and partner. But he never made a move. She dreamed once that he went to kiss her, in the hallway outside his apartment...it felt so real but they never got to the actual kiss part. The dream suddenly faded to black. Scully often thought of Mulder taking her in their office; stripping her and bending her over the desk. Or on one of their frequent trips away, staying in next door motel rooms, she repeatedly imagined him coming to her room and kissing her passionately before pushing her down on the bed. Many a nights had she gotten off on those images. They always left her hot, but not entirely sated. But she never took out her frustrations on other men. Until now, she thought, noticing the hand that was now inching under her skirt. Glancing at his face, she took in the dark hair, brown eyes and full lips. If she didn't look to closely, he wasn't too unsimilar to the man that dominated her sexual imaginings.

She lent over, licked the man's neck, and then whispered in his ear, 'Let's go to my room.' He obviously thought this was a great idea, as he threw some money on the bar and pulled her to her feet.

As soon as they got in the elevator, he pressed her against the wall and attacked her mouth. She liked it. She opened her mouth to let his tongue caress hers. His hands were wandering, starting at her hips and then one went down to grab her ass, while the other made its way up to fondle her breast. She moaned as he groped her, exactly where she needed him. She reached up to run her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. It was impossible to miss his erection pressed against her, slightly too high to rub the right place. As she was deciding whether her could lift her against the wall, the elevator arrived at her floor.

She fumbled for her room key to work out which number while the man pulled her into the hallway. Her lips were bruised from his ministrations but she wanted more.

They found the room and stumbled inside, still lip locked. She didn't bother looking around the room. The only thing that mattered was where the bed was, which conveniently, was not that far from the door. The man started taking her jacket off while she unbuttoned her top. Thankfully buttons were a lot easier to get undone, she thought briefly. She pulled at his tie and helped him unbutton his own shirt before finding his mouth again. It was like she was addicted, never wanting to be away for more than a few seconds. She undid his belt, trying to get better access while he unzipped her skirt. It fell to the ground, leaving her only in her underwear. She went for the button on his pants but he pushed her onto the bed, removing his pants himself. Somehow he had already gotten rid of his shoes and climbed over her, kissing his way up her stomach and pausing at her breasts. It felt so good to be wanted, to feel his mouth on skin that had not been kissed in far too long. Scully pushed him back, pulling herself up to unhook her bra. He pushed her back down when it was flung to the floor and resumed his fun. His tongue swept over her left nipple, causing her to arch against him. His hand moved up to tug on the other nipple, making her moan in pleasure. He pulled his mouth away and blew cold air where he had been sucking. Her fingers dug into his back as she felt the thrum between her legs while he moved to the other breast.

Her legs wrapped around him until she was grinding against his hard bulge. She reached between them to grab his cock through his underwear. It felt big. He ground back and lifted his head to kiss her again. 'Do you have a condom?' He asked when he took a breath. Scully, always prepared, pointed to her bags.

He got off the bed, much to her sorrow, and opened the suitcase. He looked back at her suddenly with an odd look on his face, 'Why do you have a gun?' It was lying on the top of her possessions as she had packed it for the flight. 'I'm in the FBI.' she said reaching over for her badge from her jacket pocket. He visibly paled and got up quickly. She cringed. This was why she never went out trolling for men. They tended to freak when they found out. It wasn't the strong female thing that worried them, it was the official thing. They were paranoid she was going to uncover something about them which would get them thrown in jail. The man pulled on his pants and started stuttering about being late for something. She tried to reassure him but he gathered his things and left her; mostly naked and very horny, alone in the room.

Scully groaned angrily and laid back on the bed. She was too far gone to have to go back downstairs to find another bedmate. Not that it would be difficult. Her hand hand roamed between her legs, finding it damp with need. The other hand went to her mouth, sucking her fingers before playing with her breasts. She toyed with the entrance to her pussy, and lightly flicking her clit. So close but she knew from experience, it was better if she could make it last. Her thoughts went where they usually did in this situation; to Mulder. Imagining him over her, continuing where the anonymous man had left off. His hands on her, finding their way south.

Her eyes opened as it dawned on her that Mulder was probably back from his trip to the desert. Finger still circling her clit, she reached for her phone on the bedside table and keyed in his number. It rang, once, twice, it kept ringing until his voice sounded after a few more seconds. Scully's heart sped up, and so did her hand.

'This is Mulder. I can't make it to the phone right now, leave a message and I'll get back to you.' Answering machine. Scully sighed, yet again, as an automated voice told her to leave her message after the tone.

'Mulder,' she started, 'Where are you!? I need you and you can't even pick up the phone.' Her fingers dipped inside her as she ground her palm against her clit. 'I..uh want you. You have no idea how badly,' she continued. She put the phone down beside her without hanging up. The now free hand went down to join the other. 'I need you now. On top of me, your cock inside me.' She moaned as she added another finger. 'I've wanted it for so long. I want you to fuck me, hard. I want it as deep as it can go, over and over. Turn me over and pull my hair while fucking me however you want.' Her breathing grew rapid. Her fingers ramming in and out while she rubbed her clit, imagining him using her. 'Yes, Mulder!' She moaned, so close. 'Fuck me!' She screamed as she came, moaning for him. It washed over her, making her shudder against her hand. It stopped after about a minute, leaving her panting and temporarily satisfied.

She laid there for the next 15 minutes until the glow passed. Getting dressed, she made her way back down stairs to find another drink, or another willing participant that may quench her needs a while longer. The phone lay on the bed, forgotten. For the mean time anyway.


End file.
